Take Me Out To The Ball Game
by EggDropSoup
Summary: Complete! One-shot. A story with an unlikely couple engaged in a romance that could only be found...on a baseball field?


Description: Written for Black Rose's challenge of (I'm sure it involved a few other authors, but I can't find the post, so I don't know) 99 ways to propose to Relena. I know I'm way off course about how long the word count is…and probably some other features that were limited…but I wanted to write this anyway so…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do however, own the story line and plot.

**WARNING, IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ**: This story contains a lot of cheese…yes…that's right…cheese, Ya know…no, not the kind that you serve with nachos…no…that's with pasta and pizza and stuff...yes…I know its still cheese…but this is a different kind…its thicker…no…mozzarella aint thick...this is the kind that you find in stories…oh...ok…you get it now…? Nope…that still isn't it… like I said before its not mozzarella…no, its not string cheese…ugh! Just read the darn story and you'll find out!

**Take Me Out To The Ball Game**  
By: Egg Drop Soup

The warm afternoon air blew in through the open bedroom windows, gently pushing pink silk curtains back against the woodened frame. Relena loved the summer; she rarely ever got a break, what with the more meetings and speeches than usual.

It had been hard for her to get away from the political ring. She wouldn't have even gotten the weekend off had the other diplomats from France and Germany argued on about satellite weapons even further at the meeting in Paris.

_'Sometimes I think that it's the summer heat that makes people argue so much more often than they usually do.'_ She mused as she untied the ribbon that constricted her golden hair. It came down in ripples past her shoulders, continuing to cascade downward to the middle of her back.

She took a brush too the mused strands, her delicate fingers handling them with ease, slipping into the gold silk with each stroke. _'He always likes it better when I wear my hair down.'_ A small blush graced her cheeks at the thought of 'he'.

She and Duo had been together for about a year now. She was surprised at how close they had gotten since then. Duo had taken on a rather unexpected behavior toward her since they had started dating. He wasn't at all like she thought him to be.

She had expected him to be a pervert, a rather never ever serious pervert, but her first time dinning with him changed that notion. And she was ashamed she had thought so little of him. To call him charming would not come close to hitting the nail on the head. He was beyond charming!

Relena sighed as she mentally counted the many ways he had previously swept her off her feet. He always knew the right words to say, and he knew how to say them in a particular way that always caught her interest. The slight touch of his hand on the middle of her back would send shivers down her spine.

Countless times, his words left her feeling breathless.

He never pushed her to go any farther than what she wanted. He made no move to kiss her, unless stated appropriate, and that sincerity she thanked him for. He was always gentle with the strong calloused hands that would hold her to him, protectively.

And ever soft and humble with the lips he slipped into hers.

Today was their one-year anniversary and, like any other girl, Relena shook with anticipation of what may happen. Fears and doubts whirled in her head, along with the nausea of him…

…Perhaps forgetting?

She shook her head from thinking such thoughts. She had to give Duo credit. He was a truly devoted boyfriend.

Why, after a whole year of bending over hand and foot to make it to a meeting half way around the world to give her, a single rose for her birthday, would he suddenly forget their 1-year anniversary when he was staying in a hotel, in town, about thirty minutes away?

No matter how much Relena reasoned this, she couldn't shake of the foreboding feeling. She busied herself with the task of getting ready, so as to put her troubling thoughts at ease. But all that did was increase the doubt that played in the back of her mind, ever tauntingly whispering in her ear.

Her hands rummaged through the contents of her walk-in closet. She decided to choose a form of simple wear, not knowing in fact of what he was planning for the night ahead. She chose an elaborate sundress from the section of her closet devoted to summer clothing. It was bright pink; white lace outlined the figures of sequential flowers that blanketed it all over.

The dress was sleeveless and hung loosely from thin straps over her slender shoulders. It clung to her figure in ways that, knowing Duo, would have him tying his hands behind his back to keep himself from acting on the urge to tare it off her.

She grimaced unsurely.

Was it really a good idea to wear it?

But the dress was just so cute, and appeared to make her look thinner than she was…wait…strike that…she really was that thin. Maybe Dorothy had been right in picking it out for her…

She made a quick mental note to later review all the items of clothing Dorothy had helped her pick out for her wardrobe and twirled around, keeping an eye out for every aspect and every neatly placed detail.

The seams of the dress rustled slightly above the knees of her long slender legs. She especially liked the lace ribbon that wrapped around her waist so elegantly in a darker shade of pink. Its little magic touch made her look at least 18 again…even though she was 23…ugh!

She chose her shoes, simple pink high-heeled ones, making her look taller. The straps wrapped around her ankles securely, and the design, according to Relena, was incredibly adorable. She wore no earrings, but a simple locket adorned her neck, and hung playfully at her throat.

Her face contained very little makeup, since her nights of sleep had been plenty fruitful in the last couple of days. Her long lashes had no need for mascara, for they outlined her aquamarine eyes, almost perfectly. Her cheeks already carried the shy rossiness of anticipation. Her hands, her soft, delicate hands, caught hold of the purse that hung loosely in its place near the door. Shimmering pink lips gleamed into a smile.

She was ready.

She stepped out of the door, ever alert for the humming motor of Duo's car. The sun was beginning to set.

_'How romantic…_' She mentally sighed as she brought up a hand to its place over her heart.

Cicadas chirped heavily amongst the trees, giving Relena reassurance that she wasn't alone.

She checked the watch that claimed her small wrist, many times within that excruciatingly long 5 min wait. She carelessly turned her head this way and that, glancing at any odd sound or rustling leaves, expecting him to jump out of a tree or anywhere, just so that he could surprise her.

Her efforts of worry were rewarded by the sound of a low HUMM PHHHAAA, HUMMMMM PHHHHA of the approaching car. She smiled inwardly at the sight. The small beetle car was a marvel. Very few of them were left, especially in this day and age. She had recalled that Duo had said something about putting all the pieces back together himself.

It came to a halt in the driveway, giving off a loud SSSCCCRRRREEEECCCCHHHH. The youth jumped out of the drivers seat, his long braid trailing behind him and when upon reaching her form by the door, came to an abrupt stop.

He stared at her, wide eyed. '_When did she get that dress?'_ He scratched his head in deep thought. "Um…Relena…didn't I tell you to wear casual clothes?" His eyes moved from right to left, then up and down-but when they started nearing the middle-they stopped, eyeing the great bulge in her clothing toward where, just slightly above them, her locket dangled playfully.

"Well…" Relena stepped forward, closing the distance between them, and pressed a finger to his chin, and pushed upward, closing the mouth that had nearly hit the floor, and now making him look directly at her face, she continued. " I don't have many casual clothes, this was all I could find…unless…" her eyes took on a hurt look. "You don't like it…"

"No…No…Babe…I love it…" Duo waved his hands at her sheepishly. "You look gorgeous, Relena." He abruptly wrapped his arms around her waist for good measure, pulling her to him, and lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"Duo…" A blush crept over her face and she stared into his violet eyes intensely.

He smiled warmly, that wonderful playful smile that always made her giggle endlessly. "We should get going, or we'll be late." He held out an arm.

Her lips, themselves, took a form of their own, curling upward in amusement, as she took the offered arm. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he walked her to the passenger side door, opened it for her, and closed it when she had got in.

He made swift strides to his own seat and quickly started up the car. The revving up of the motor was almost, to Relena, peaceful, and she placed her hands in her lap, ever enjoying the humming radio and KURPLUNK noises, which Duo insisted was normal, from the running engine.

"HEY UMP! YOU CALL THAT A GOOD CALL? WHAT THE HELL YOU DOIN' CALLIN' TRACIE OUT OF DA GAME?"

"BOOO!"

"YOU CALL THAT A STRIKE? IT WAS CLEAR OVER HIS HEAD!"

"THAT'S IT COACH! CALL HIM OUT!"

The smells of stale popcorn and newly opened cans of beer, hung around her like a midst. Relena inwardly sighed as she looked down from what the tickets read, Section F, row 34, seat 8, toward the baseball field. The two teams upon the baseball field were neck and neck. If the home team, the Tigers, were to get a forced out, they'd be able to be up at bat and just one hit would get them the winning point.

Thank God it was almost over.

"Want some more soda?" Duo asked after seeing the empty cup in Relena's hand.

She turned her gaze away from the players on the field, smiled, and muttered a grateful. "Yes."

Duo took the empty cup from her grasp and after saying he'd be back in just a second, disappeared into the masses of bodies going toward the concession stand.

_'Oh God…this is a nightmare…its not at all what I thought we'd do on our anniversary.'_ She rested her chin on her crossed arms that hung loosely on the polls that supported their seating area.

The disappointment was soon changed into that of guilt. _'But Duo went to all the trouble of buying the tickets…and I bet it was hard, especially finding good ones like ours...I'll just have to grin and bare it, I mean, I'm not going to die if I at least try to have fun…right?'_

She closed her eyes momentarily and took in a deep weary breath. Eyes fluttering open, turned into those of determination as she put on the souvenir hat, that Duo had given her, atop her head, and began to shout out things similar to that of the jeering crowd around her. Relena felt her spirits rise as she got caught up in the heat of the game.

It was, to say the least, a strange sight. A girl, who looked like she was going to a ball, especially with the dress she had on, wearing a Tiger's trademark baseball cap atop her head, stood amongst the seated, shirtless, face painted, old men…

"Hey, lady!" A voice called at her from a few seats above. A man with an unshaven face and a head full of greatly disheveled hair made his way toward her. He carried a beer bottle in his left hand. He stumbled toward her, ever uneasily; his breathe, fresh with the tales of many drunken bottles.

Relena looked every which way, panicking, for a vender or the man that had seated them. But more importantly, she looked for Duo.

The man had made his way to her now, and lunged at her, easily taking hold of her wrist. She tried to push him away, all the while calling for help. He had been successful in dragging her to a vacant stairway that led to the higher seating level.

"What's wrong little lady?" His voice gruff from drunkenness, "You afraid? Don't worry…I'll be gentle with ya…"

"NO!" She shook her head violently and tried again to pull herself out of his grasp. She shivered as he reached out to touch her with his free hand, but the contact between that hand and her cheek was cut off as a soda bottle took its mark.

"What the 'ell!" The man growled angrily as he held his now bruised wrist.

Relena backed away from him slowly, but stopped, dead in tracks, when upon hearing that all to familiar voice.

"Ya know…you shouldn't take somethin' that aint yours." Duo stepped out from behind the dark contours of the staircase. "Let her go."

Duo received a reply that was a sickly hoarse sound of a laugh as the man pushed Relena aside, making her catch her balance by taking hold of the wall, and lunged at the youth that stood a few steps above him.

Duo easily dodged the blow and slammed his fists right into the larger man's face, and letting him drop into a crumpled pile on the stairs.

Warm arms welcomed Relena's unsteady form. "Relena, are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"

Relena raised a hand to his cheek. "No…Duo…He didn't do anything to me…" She smiled and it alone seemed to reassure his doubts.

Suddenly she became unconsciously concerned with the newly formed wrinkles in her dress and she began trying to smooth them in vain with her hands.

Duo quickly pulled her hands from their frivolous task and kissed them lightly. "Relena…you ARE beautiful…"

A sudden loud rumble of cheers seemed to echo through the concrete molding of the stadium and Relena who now abruptly stood up, took his hands in hers, and while pulling him back toward their seats called. "Come on, let's see which team wins!"

A sly smile spread across his face as he ran, trying to keep in pace with the eccentric blond who practically dragged him with her, all the while his braid bobbled close behind.

Relena had, as it seemed, quickly learned the terms of baseball…and apparently the cursing part too. (AN: - -; )

"Stevenson's pitching to Marco…and its…it's a hit…. wow…. The ball's flying past the infield…its going…its going….its outta there….ladies and gentlemen…the Tigers have won the game!" The announcer yelled, his voice booming in the stadium, fans cheered and booed respectively at their chosen teams. But the announcer was not done talking just yet. "Now ladies and gentleman…we have a very, and may I say very beautiful and thus lucky, young lady here in our stands tonight…and it just so happens that her loving boyfriend has something very important to ask her…."

"I wonder who it could be?" Relena smiled as she raised the hand that wasn't holding Duo's to her chin, in deep thought as she looked up at the scoreboards. Words rambled quickly and she stared at them wide eyed, almost unsurely.

For you see, the words that the scoreboard held were, 'Relena, will you marry me?'

Relena felt herself grow ghastly pale, her lungs taking in air in shallow breaths as she glanced at the words on the scoreboard and the image of herself on one of the other screens.

She quickly turned to see a rather shy looking Duo sitting next to her. Her eye lashes condensed, allowing her aquamarine orbs to soften ever so slightly. She raised a hand to suppress the sob that threatened to escape her lips. Tears brimmed her eyelashes falling into rivers that intertwined down her cheeks.

Her mouth twisted emotionally trying to form presentable words…but they failed, for all she could mutter was a simple happy…

"Yes…"

She flung herself at him, letting him tighten his hold around her waist with his strong warm arms she loved so much. The scent of oil and aftershave sent her in a dizzy spell as she looked up to see his grateful gaze sent to her own happy one.

His lips slipped into hers gently, his tongue, dueling with her own in ever playful lust, as they each drank their fill, gaining a loud approval from the crowd, who were watching the sight of the two lovers upon the screen of the stadium.

The thick smell of stale popcorn and newly opened cans of beer that clung around her had never been so pleasant….

**End.**

* * *

**AN:** I know…a lot of cheese, but I was giddy at the time…I hope people enjoyed it though…Every writer goes through the motions of writing pure fluff. Oh yeah, be on the look out for another story written by both me and Sonic Bloom 3 I owe her so much for putting up with me and my stupidness…. She's so mature and such a good writer, I'm so honored to be writing with her! We're working on the first and second chapter and making our final revisions for the story. I promise it'll be good. Once again, thanks to all whom read and review my stories. Without you all, I wouldn't be writing.


End file.
